Colors of the Dark
by MizzClare
Summary: Set twelve years after the book, a leader with a plan to endure perfection is very dystopian. Some children have a plan to ensure a future with no perfection needed. Each chapter is about either Hope, a girl who lost her memory but is struggling to remember, or Gabriel, a boy who was saved from being released twelve years ago. Both people will do what they can to end this war.
1. Deja Vu

All that was visible was a black void. "What exactly is memory?" a women's voice spoke. "We don't know much about it, but we're aware of how it works. It's something we witnessed and stored in our heads until we forget. This is important, my girl, and in hopes that you will still remember this advice."

There was a young looking girl in a grey sweater who then wakes up on a bunk bed in a room with only one door and a tv that currently has static. She is only able to see black and white. She climbs down and tries to open the door. "Huh, is it looked?" she then went towards the tv and clicked a button, and then the tv turned on and displayed a man.

"Finally, your awake." Said the man on the tv. "Hope, isn't it? You really did a number on our city."

"My name's 'Hope'?" She asked wondering if he could hear her. "I can't remember anything."

"You can't? That's a shame." The man said on the screen. "I'm Kehaan, leader of the world." He said with a map behind him. "You are in a containment unit. Considering your *clears throat* history, its concerning the Utopian Union."

"So I'm in jail?" She asked while looking around.

"Precisely." Kehaan responded. "You've done countless graffiti and vandalism. You can be free if you choose to cooperate."

"N-no" she nervously replied. "I don't even know anything about you or this place or me."

Kehaan chuckled a bit. "Immature child, you don't understand the key to a perfect society."

"Look, I'm not going to trust someone I don't even know." She responded, and then she turned the tv off. "I need to find a way out if here." She softly said to herself. The girl then saw that on the bottom bunk of the bed there was a backpack. She dug through it and then put it on her back.

A few seconds later, a tank shot a hole through the wall and drove into the room. "There she is!" A girl said coming out if the top of the tank.

"Thank goodness, now let her in, quick. The rest of the guards are coming." Said another girl from inside of the tank.

"Hope, come on, we don't have much time!" The girl said tugging at her arm.

"Huh? What's this about?" Hope asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked. "Never mind, just get in."

"Ok" Hope said while getting in. "At least I'm not in prison or something." She thought to herself.

"Sorry Hope, we would've come sooner if Mabel didn't make us-" Said the girl with classes.

"Hey!" Mabel responded. "We need the supplies for our plan, don't we?"

"We also needed to save Hope too, she's the only one who knew how the plan worked.

"I'm sorry, who are you two?" Hope asked.

"You're kidding right?" The girl said. "Because right now that would be a cruel joke."

"She's not joking, she doesn't remember us." Mabel said.

The girl groaned as she headed to the controls for the tank. "We're too late. They already tried to release her."

"Oh come on Gem, have a little faith." Mabel said to cheer her up.

"Look, what we need is Hope to at least remember the plan." Gem said.

"I really don't remember you guys though." Hope told them.

A loud boom was heard and a radar was beeping like crazy. "ENEMY TANKS APPROACHING." Said a robotic voice.

"Less chitchat, we're on the run again." Gem said as she started pushing some buttons. The tank started firing at the other tanks.

"What's going on?" Hope asked.

"We're being attacked by the Utopian Union." Mabel said.

"You may not remember them, but their vision of 'perfection' isn't the best." Gem said.

"Quick, we need to attack and drive." Mabel said.

"I'll drive." Hope said heading to the control panel.

"Perfect, you usually drive." Gem stated. "It's pretty simple, its like a go kart or a car."

"Ok" Hope grabbed the steering wheel like thing and started to drive forward.

"Alright, the exit is over there." Mabel said pointing at the screen.

Hope then starts driving in that direction. All of a sudden some men came in front and tried firing. "Um, there's some soldiers over there." She said pointing at them on the screen.

"Do we have to play the mercy card?" Gem groaned as she was about to fire.

"We do!" Mabel shouts. "I mean, if we're fighting for peace, what's the reason for not showing them peace?"

"Fine." Gem said. "Hope, let me drive, your going to have to look on screen so Mabel can make a hole through the wall while I steer us out of here."

"Sure" Hope said as she headed towards the screen.

"On it." Mabel said as she went to the weapons control panel. "Just tell me where to fire."

On the screen there was two turrets that were firing. "There's some turrets, both of them on the left." Hope told Mabel.

"Thanks." Mabel fires at the turrets and they deactivate. She then shoots the wall and it makes a giant hole.

"Thanks guys, we're almost out." Gem said as they were about to drive out through the wall.

From the back of the tank, some soldiers were throwing some grenades. "They're counter-ing!" Mabel said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, Hope push that button over there?" Gem told Hope.

"Are you sure?" Hope asked.

"Trust me." Gem stated. Hope then went over and pushed the button. The tank then went slightly faster and then it should and went through the wall.

"Phew, that was close." Mabel said as she pushed a button that cloaked the tank so it was seemingly invisible.

"Alright, we need to head to City Central for a supply run." Gem said steering the tank.

"Should I ask why do you guys do this?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you." Mabel stated.

"Are you sure?" Hope stated. "Are what you guys doing even right?"

"Look, these people need our help. Their life is completely different then what it's meant to be." Gem stated. It'll come to you why." Gem said. "If you survived being released then you should gain your memory back."

"Alright." Hope said as they drove off. "That man did seem a bit odd when he talked to me."

"What man?" Mabel asked.

"Kehaan, I think he said his name was." Hope answered.

"Did he mention anything in particular?" Gem asked.

"He said something about me doing some vandalism, graffiti and its concerning the Utopian Union." Hope stated.

"Crap, they'll be hunting us down." Gem groaned.

"So we have to use stealth?" Mabel asked.

"Somehow, yes." Gem responded. "We just have to keep a low profile."


	2. Released of Duty

In the middle of a snowy woods lie a camp with tanks, and many soldiers training. A young boy was walking around the place asking people questions. "Hello?"

"What is it Gabriel?" Asked one the men.

"Have you seen any of the girls?" Gabriel asked. "They've been on their 'supply run' for a while."

"Don't know." He said. "But remember, we five are the only ones who should know this plan."

"Ok." Gabriel said. He went inside one of the buildings and was stopped by a man.

"Gabriel, what are you doing outside?" He asked.

"Nothing serious Jonas, just looking around, checking on people." Gabriel said nervously. Jonas was a bit suspicious, but kept heading the direction he was going. He dropped something that was in his hand and Gabriel picked it up and turned to a page.

"This book's last entry was twelve years ago." Gabriel noticed, he started to read aloud. "'I have finally done it. I left The Community and took Gabriel with me to save him from being released. I just hope me and him will find a place that'll be a little better.' What does he mean by 'released'?" Gabriel questioned. He went the same direction Jonas went. Only to find him in a room with a bunch of computers and one huge monitor in the middle of the room at the edge of the wall. "Woah, this is neat." He said out loud.

"Gabriel?" Jonas said hearing his voice. He turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Better question: What is this place?" Gabriel asked.

"Look... Gabe." Jonas said. "What do you know about our life?" He asked.

"Well there's a war going on about something?" Gabriel answered. "You never told me what it was about."

"I should have told you this a while ago." Jonas stated. "Our society is corrupt. When I was in the Community, I believed it was supposed to be that way."

"What do you mean 'corrupt'?" Gabriel asked.

"The elders tried to shape a perfect society." Jonas explained. "They enforced certain rules, every family only had two children, one a boy and one a girl, and everyone had to take a pill that prevented them from seeing color."

"Woah, so was there a war going on then?" Gabriel asked.

"Actually, when I left the Community it just started." Jonas answered. "Someone who ruled over the place decided to make sure this 'perfection' stayed. I arrived at this camp, and I stayed just to try and assist any way I can."

"So, from your notebook." Gabriel said.

"Why do you have my notebook?" Jonas asked.

"You dropped it." Gabriel answered. "What do you mean by 'released'?

Jonas stood silent for a moment. "I can't tell you."

"Well, if someone who was my age and wanted to help stop this war. Would it be ok if said person can do it?"

"No, it's to risky out there." Jonas answered. He got up and went to Gabriel. "May I please have my notebook back?" Jonas asked.

"Sure." Gabriel responded and gave the book back to him. "You see, Hope, Mabel and Gem went to get supplies for something." Gabriel said really fast.

"They what? Where are they?" He asked.

"I don't know, but they said something about 'showing the world the meaning of color and memory' I think." He responded.

"Those three little- just stay here." Jonas said going out of the room he was in.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gabriel asked loudly. He started to look around and fidget with the computer. He found a file labeled 'Project Showcase'. "Jonas, is this file yours?" Gabriel yelled.

Jonas came back into the room with a card. He came and saw the file. "No, it isn't. Do the girls use the computer?" He asked.

"Yeah but they never fill me in on what they're doing." Gabriel answered.

"Then how do you know they left?" Jonas asked.

"They left and told me to not tell anyone but you said it was dangerous so I had to tell you." Gabriel said nervously.

"Just stay here, I'll go find them." Jonas said leaving the room.

"Wait, you said it was dangerous out there." Gabriel yelled running after him. "How do you know if you'll come back?" He said in a worried tone.

He stopped for a moment. "I will." Jonas looked back and said. "But I can't let those girls get themselves killed." He said. He then ran out the door.

"I'm not letting Jonas go out there alone." Gabriel said to himself. He went to a room. Inside he saw many war tanks. "Woah, so that's what they did in here." Suddenly Gabriel has a flashback of when the girls went into the room. "Excuse me, what are you guys doing?" He asked in the flashback. "Jonas said that room is off limits."

"Listen Gabriel." Gem said. "This is excruciatingly important. We have to show the world the importance of memory and color." She said.

"But Jennifer-"

"It's Gem. Just don't tell anyone." She asked of him.

"This is may be our only chance to do this." Hope said.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone." Gabriel said. The flashback ends. Gabriel looks around the room for a second. Then someone came into the door. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Gabriel." Said the soldier Gabriel talked to earlier. "Wait, Gabriel! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm going to help the girls, and Jonas." He responded.

"Look, we said we wouldn't tell anyone." The soldier stated.

"And they said they'd be back soon." Gabriel said. "I just need to know the best way to find them."

"Alright, alright." The soldier replied. "There's a monitor in the room that shows the signal of each tank." He informed him. "The thing is, it hasn't been working recently." He said.

"Maybe there's something missing. Trust me, I'm really good with computers." Gabriel replied. "Where is it?" He asked.

The soldier hit a light switch and the ceiling lights turned on. "It's over there." He pointed to the left of the room. "Good luck Gabe." He said before leaving.

"Thanks." Gabriel said as he went out the door. He went up to the monitor and looked behind it. "Here's the problem, it's unplugged." He said. Gabe plugged everything back to it's place and pushed the on button. The screen turned on. It showed a radar like map with green dots on it. All of the green dots were in one area except for one. "They must've took a tank. That might be where they are." He said. Gabriel turned the monitor off, left the room and headed to another door. When he opened it he saw army suits and a rifle. "I'm just gonna go with the armor." He said while picking up a suit. He tried putting it on. "I wonder if the girls were planning on using these." He said noticing the suit fits him well. "That radar said they were heading towards the Birch Woods." He stated. "Guess that's where I'm going." Gabriel said exciting the camp and heading out into the forest


End file.
